1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for an optical finder unit with a display section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single-lens reflex camera (imaging apparatus) configured, for example, as a digital camera includes an optical finder (optical finder unit) that allows a user to visually recognize an image of a subject through a finder window (see JP-A-2008-15476, for example). Another known imaging apparatus includes a display section (in-finder display section) formed, for example, of a liquid crystal display in an optical finder unit, the display section allowing a user to visually recognize displayed information superimposed on a subject image through a finder window.
Since such an in-finder display section along with the wiring thereof is fixed to the optical finder unit, the optical finder unit is sealed tightly, resulting in improved anti-dust performance.